Ranma Takes Control
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ranma is sick of being pushed around, he unleashes a technique learned from Happosai and takes control of his life. Warning Yaoi and Mind Control DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR MIND CONTROL


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Mind Control

Pairing: Ranma/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Ranma Takes Control

Ranma is sick of being pushed around, he unleashes a technique learned from Happosai and takes control of his life.

Chap 1 The Technique

Ranma was getting sick of being pushed around, his father had jacked up his life and put him down a path of insanity. He's got rivals for women he doesn't even want, and woman who want to make him their husband regardless of his feelings on the matter. He's had love items used on him, weird artifacts and techniques used on him that has just made his life crap. Then there was the creepy old man and ghoul who kept putting him into horrible situations.

As Ranma grumbled Akane got pissed at him. "Ranma if you're going to sulk go do something useful. Go clean the attic or something." Akane screamed, and Ranma groaned at her voice.

"Fine fine!" Ranma said, and he got up and went to the attic. It was dusty and stacked up with lots of Happosai's crap. Ranma moved a box and a bunch of scrolls fell on top of him. "Ow jeez…huh what's this?" Ranma picked up one of the scrolls that fell.

"Happy's Anything Goes Mind Control Technique!" Ranma read the scroll's title, and quickly looked around. 'There's no way it can be real.' Ranma looked over the technique. It had images and words describing the technique. "Rotate your right hand clockwise while at the same time rotate your left hand counter clockwise, the person will become mesmerized by the attack and then comes the next part, strike with the left hand on the head to take control of your opponent's mind, a strike with the right hand will remove the command." Ranma scrolled lower to see the details of the technique. "Once struck with the left hand the opponent will fall into a hypnotized state and will obey and command and will take any suggestion given to them as truth, the effects will last forever unless reversed. To enact the command snap your fingers with your left hand."

Ranma smirked as he memorized the technique and took the scroll outside to burn it. 'If this is real no way am I leaving it alive for that old guy to use it that's the last thing we need.' Once it was burned Ranma decided to test this out.

"Hey old man how about a spar?" Ranma asked his father; Genma.

"Alright boy, I could use some exercise." The two went to the dojo. "Don't expect me to go easy on you boy, I need to make you into a man after all."

'Yeah like making me into a man was your plan at all.' Ranma got into a fighting stance. He performed the technique his left arm began movie clockwise and his right arm counter clockwise.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Ranma but it won't…" Suddenly Genma stopped talking, and froze dead in his tracks. He was mesmerized by his son's movements. Ranma rushed forward and struck Genma on the head with his left hand. In an instant Genma fell to his knees his eyes in a daze.

"No way this worked. Alright time to really test it." Ranma said, as he looked at his dazed father. "Listen to me, you are going to end the engagement between me and Akane, then you're going to end all the engagements you forced me into. And I don't want to see your face until every single one is ended." Ranma snapped his fingers with his left hand. Genma stood up and without another word left to go speak to Tendo.

Tendo was outraged but Genma was adamant, he severed the engagement with Akane and left to carry out the rest of Ranma's order. Tendo was so outraged he wanted to throw Ranma out on the street. However Ranma was no fool, he immediately challenged for the deed to the dojo, this was a serious challenge.

Some may have thought Ranma would use his new technique however that was not the case. Ranma didn't need it, he beat Mr. Tendo fair and square and he moved all his stuff into the dojo. The deed to the dojo was now under Ranma's name, but the house still belonged to the Tendo's which Ranma didn't care about.

'This is only the first step. My next step will come soon.' Ranma thought.

To be continued

Preview

Ranma makes a deal with Kasumi and Nabiki, and goes up against Kuno using his new technique.

"Kuno you will be my servant from this day forward."

End Preview


End file.
